1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gasoline pump devices and particularly to those devices for regulating the flow of gasoline through a pump and handle arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since shortly after the invention of the automobile, it has been quite common to transfer gasoline from a bulk tank to an automobile tank through a lengthy hose having a handle and nozzle structure at one end. In this regard, gasoline or service stations are scattered throughout the country and it is quite common to have several such gasoline pump and handle arrangements at each station in order to transfer the gasoline to the awaiting automobiles.
It has also long been known to mount various devices on the pump handle to enable the attendant to independently set and regulate the flow of gasoline through the pump handle while he attends to his other various duties, such as checking the various fluid levels, checking the air in the tires and washing the windshield and other windows on the automobile. Examples of such control devices or attachments are disclosed in the following references.
______________________________________ Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,285,564 Mansfield 11/15/66 3,165,239 West 1/12/65 2,545,820 Lehr 3/20/51 2,577,255 Logan 12/04/51 ______________________________________
Specifically, Mansfield shows a novel structure with an insert shown generally at 58 in FIG. 5 for adjusting the position of the lever to regulate the gas flow. West, on the oher hand, describes a nozzle for use with coin-operated gasoline dispensers, such structure being attached to the nozzle to prevent someone holding the nozzle valve open when the operator's hand is removed from the trigger. Lehr and Lofan et al. disclose more complex control assemblies, the one in Logan et al. involving a valve stop which may be manually moved about the axis of the valve-actuating stem between one of two positions of angular adjustment. Lehr discloses a quick setting rate flow nozzle that permits the gasoline to flow at a reduced rate thus enabling the attendant to place the nozzle in the tank opening and leave it while he performs other services in connection with the car.
With the ever-increasing number of self-service gasoline stations around the country, the individual customer has become more aware of the problems attendant with filling the tank with gas while also trying to accomplish various other thinks concerning his automobile. In this regard, the problem is further complicated because most such self-service stations have removed any rate or flow controlling attachments previously mounted on the pump handles.
To remedy this situation, it is not uncommon, as suggested in West, for an individual customer to wedge some object, such as a piece of wood or a stone, under the control lever or trigger for the nozzle to thereby hold the nozzle valve open and continue the flow of gasoline while he attends to the other services as listed above. The problem with the usage of such objects is that they are not always readily available and are often not efficient or effective in regulating the flow of gasoline into the automobile because of their makeshift nature. In addition, such an object may get stuck or wedged in a position which may damage the handle or at least require subsequent removal by a qualified attendant.
Applicant is aware of no device or article of manufacture presently available which is addressed to the above problems.